


the story of their lives, for as long as they lasted

by kaqeritsu_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Monologue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaqeritsu_s/pseuds/kaqeritsu_s
Summary: Suguru talks about how he and Motoya met.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	the story of their lives, for as long as they lasted

**Author's Note:**

> waw I'm back at it again with my works after mOnths

Suguru sighed, the ghost of a smile dancing on his face. 

"When you first found me I was sitting on the edge of the knife, back towards everything else. You just started showing up out of nowhere, I didn't even notice you at first, and I didn't know how to react to that. At one point you weren't just being near me, you started doing all sorts of things like studying, doodling in your math books and whatnot. I think that's when I became more interested in what was going on around me, and the next day you came to study near me I was sitting sideways, still glancing at the edge ever so often but mostly stealing glances of you. I'm pretty sure you noticed, how could you not?

Over time I became more and more interested in you, who came near me but never tried to pull me away from the edge, now that I think back at it, I think you didn't do that because you knew I'd lose my balance. At one point you actually waved at me, it honestly caught me off guard, and slowly you started talking to me about things like the weather, how your teacher was being unfair and so on, you didn't really prompt me to talk either. You didn't prompt me to do anything I didn't want to do, somehow still holding up the conversation all on your own, which is a skill I still admire you for.

One day you found me to be sitting with my back towards the edge, and I swear you smiled more that day, I even talked back to you that day, I told you my name and you told me yours. Out of habit I'd told you that it was nice to meet you, not really meaning it, later I found out that I really was happy to meet you, I told you that as well and you'd smiled at me, told me that meeting me was nice as well.

I hadn't expected you to come into my life, hadn't expected you to talk to me, much less manage to get me off of the knife's edge.

It took a lot of time, balance and communication, but thanks to you I'm still here, with only a single regret; I couldn't tell you that I love you in time."

Suguru had never rehearsed the speech, had never written it down or thought it out, he had just decided that he'd tell the story of their lives, for as long as they lasted.  
He had to get off the altar now, he wasn't the only one who was going to be giving a speech during Motoya's funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm angst <3
> 
> writing angst is one of my favorite things, can you tell?


End file.
